Speak Now
by Amberose1006
Summary: This is the sequel to Teardrops on my Guitar! Lucy gets her happy ending, don't worry. Lucy x Natsu. Rated T because I'm still paranoid.


_**Speak Now**_

_**A lot of people requested that there be a sequel to Teardrops on my Guitar so I gave them one where Lucy gets her happy ending. Here's what happened in the last story: Natsu asks Lisanna out, Lucy's in love with Natsu, in the end Natsu proposes to Lisanna.**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail or the song…**_

_**On to the story!**_

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white-veil occasion but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl_

Lucy never liked interrupting things. Especially important things. Like weddings. (Hint, hint) But Natsu shouldn't marry someone else.

_I sneak in and see your friends and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

Lucy snuck into a back room of the guild where she knew the wedding practice session was being held. She was surprised to see Grey inside. She knew that Natsu and Grey didn't get along well. But then she learned that he was the best man. The BEST MAN!

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid somewhere back inside a room wearing a dress shaped like a pastry_

She heard Lisanna yelling at Cana about getting drunk _again._ She felt sorry for Cana. Then Lisanna walked back into the room wearing a dress that looked like Erza's favorite strawberry cake.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be and I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say…_

Lucy daydreamed that she stood up during the wedding and said,

_Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church by the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out and they said, "Speak now"_

_Fond gestures are exchanged and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march. And I am hiding in the curtains. It seemed that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be._

Lucy watched behind the curtain in the church (she wasn't invited) as Lisanna hugged Natsu and he disappeared and appeared onto the altar. _**(AN: The disappearing and appearing isn't magic, he used a back route. And also, the altar is the place where they get married right?) **_Than Freed started to play a song on the organ. Lucy supposed it was supposed to be a marriage song, but it sounded like a funeral march.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen. But I know you wish it was me._

Lucy saw Lisanna walk down the wedding aisle like she was in a pageant. Natsu looked at her (Lisanna) with a sort of dreaming look as if he was trying to imagine someone else instead of Lisanna walking towards him. Or was it just Lucy's eyes? She would have to get them checked.

_**(Repeat, repeat…I know I'm too lazy but I can't think of anything else…)**_

_I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." There's the silence, there's my last chance…I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes are on me_

Master Makerov said," Speak now or forever hold your peace." Lucy wondered if she should take her last chance. Before her mind could decide, her body automatically acted. She pulled the curtain away from herself and cleared her throat. Everyone went silent except for Lisanna. She shrieked, "Why is SHE here, I didn't invite her!"

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room, but I'm only looking at you. I am not the kind of girl to be rudely barging in on a white-veil occasion, but who should be marrying the wrong girl._ _Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church by the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out and they said, "Speak now"_

Lucy said, "Natsu, please listen to me, don't say yes. Meet me at the back door. Don't say any vows, _please._ I've always loved you."

_And you say, "Let's run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around when they said Speak Now."_

Natsu looked surprised for a moment. He said, "Luce, I didn't say any vows yet, don't worry. Lisanna, I changed my mind. We need to see other people. You forced me into this marriage." Then he turned to Lucy. "I'll meet you at the back door after I change out of this stinky tux."

"Did you just BREAK UP WITH ME?!" Lisanna screeched. Then she threw her flowers at Natsu's face and stormed out. Lucy smiled at Natsu and left the church by the back exit.

_**Word count:817 That's it! If you didn't like it, sucks for you. **_ _**I did my best, so oh WELL. Please R&R!**_


End file.
